OUR LAST DESTINATION
by ladyvaltiel
Summary: Llevaban tres meses actuando clandestinamente por distintos estados y ahora países, tantos destinos, Rebecca se preguntaba todas las noches cual seria el último, ¿cual seria el ultimo destino? ¿La muerte? Ella solo meneo la cabeza tratando de no pensarlo... Eso solo estaba en las manos de Dios...


**OUR LAST DESTINATION**

 _ **(HOLA! hace mucho que no me paso por aquí XD eh bueno tengo una imaginación que a veces no me deja dormir bien, eh tenido esto en la cabeza desde diciembre de el año pasado asique aquí esta mi nuevo fic que probablemente no terminare…nuevamente)**_

 _ **(Los personajes y la historia de "Resident Evil" pertenecen a CAPCOM y compañía, el contenido que leerán es mi creación y posiblemente hayan similitudes con los libros de S.D. Perry RE: Caliban Cove y RE: Underworld, pero no completamente.)**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

DICIEMBRE 29 DE 1998

RANCAGUA, CHILE

07:26 PM

Sus ojos azul eléctrico se reflejaban en la ventana, inmóvil, con la vista perdida en el verde paisaje, en lo profundo de sus ojos se podía ver la enorme melancolía que se apoderaba de ella cada vez mas, estaba cansada…cansada de que su cabeza divagara tanta mierda junta que había pasado estos últimos meses, ¿que había hecho para merecer esto? Eso también rondaba por su mente muy a menudo.

El autobús se detuvo en una especie de pueblo pequeño, de hecho ni siquiera era un pueblo mas bien era como una calle con unas cinco o seis casas y un gran negocio en el medio, desde ahí podía ver algunos afiches que decían palabras en español, bastante básicas que no se le hacia tan difícil entenderlas como "baños" o "oferta" no…literalmente no entendía nada.

-Claire ,¿quieres bajar? Yo muero de hambre, iré a comprar algo.- sacándola de sus tormentosos pensamientos, sintió la peculiar y cálida voz de su hermano.

-Yo…mejor me quedare aquí-dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo, el asintió y se fue.

Ella sabia que el se preocupaba mucho por ella, lo busco por tanto tiempo sin tener la certeza de que estuviera vivo, desde la ventana la pelirroja… que ya no era tan pelirroja miraba a su hermano, el caminaba con tanta seguridad por el mundo, todo lo contrario a ella, varias mujeres volteaban a mirarlo como si de una celebridad se tratase, la verdad que con su metro ochenta y con sus aires a _TOP GUN_ dejaba a bastante gente con la boca abierta, eso le causaba gracia, hace rato que no sonreía verdaderamente, sin tener que imitar una falsa sonrisita tonta.

Se dirigían a Italia, ¿y que hacían en Chile? Tras la explosión de la base de Umbrella en la Antártida, Claire y…Steve irían por la ruta que los llevaba a la base australiana, pero al llegar Chris, Claire supo que estaban en serios problemas, ¿tanto había pasado? ¿Que tan grave era el asunto con Umbrella? Aun Chris no se lo explicaba bien, solo sabia que hubo un brote vírico antes de lo de Raccoon City, Las montañas Arklay , y claro ahí estaba su hermano y su pandilla, el le dijo que tenían problemas con la ley, que todo el mundo ahora era corrupto, que estaban escondidos en algún lugar de Italia…y ella pensaba que era la única que tenia problemas. Chris le conto que ella fue el centro de atención de Umbrella por casi un mes entero, la estuvieron siguiendo por mucho, asique ella caía en el mismo saco de los S.T.A.R.S. renegados, siendo la hermana del Rey de los Renegados, por Dios ahora lo que faltaba…

Tendría que estar viviendo como una delincuente, por un lado se sentía como una película de acción y por el otro…el mundo se le venia encima cada vez mas.

Tendrían que estar viajando por tierra para poder pasar todo el maldito país, en las ultimas horas Barry pudo contactar a Chris, diciéndole que tras la destrucción de la base de la Antártida, los de Umbrella estaban vueltos locos, tratando de encontrarlos para que no soltaran la verdad, aunque la Corporación Umbrella lo tenia todo controlado con el gobierno, de una u otra forma se destaparía la verdad.

Al menos en Chile la noticia aun no llegaba asique eran solo simples turistas…

GENOVA, ITALIA

09:05 PM

" _Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In_

 _But I Can´t Help Falling In Love With You…"_

Cantaba _Elvis_ con su enigmática voz en el viejo tocadiscos, Los iris esmeraldas de la joven se movían rápidamente frente a las escrituras de varias hojas sobre la mesa, en la otra habitación se escuchaba a Barry discutiendo con alguien,- _estamos jodidos_ \- pensó la joven acomodándose un corto mechón oscuro tras la oreja , y de verdad que estaban jodidos, y pensar que hace unos meses era la chica de _Brooklyn_ , la favorita de _Coney Island_ , pero su vida había dado tantos giros bruscos, que ahora escapaba de la ley…¿Quién se lo imaginaria? Rebecca Chambers en el " _Club de_ _los Renegados_ ", sabia que Umbrella nunca descansaría hasta dejar sus cabezas en una pica, el plan era despistarlos de momento y reunir fuerzas, para que en algún futuro pudieran derrumbar a Umbrella de cualquier manera posible…

Todo este maldito cuento había iniciado ese dia… cuando llegaron a Raccoon cuatro individuos de doce, la gente de la comisaria quedo sorprendida al verlos llegar heridos y sucios y sin el resto de sus compañeros, Rebecca tenia la cara manchada de sangre y una bala en la parte inferior izquierda de su chaleco antibalas, Jill cojeaba de la pierna derecha y su ceja y su labio sangraban levemente, Chris tenia el pómulo izquierdo rasgado y alrededor una mancha morada e hinchada , en el cuello tenia una marca horrible, de ella salía una especie de pus amarillenta y su pierna izquierda sangraba y por ultimo estaba Brad el cual no tenia mas que sudor en la cara, en el mismo tiempo que aterrizaron en la comisaria, Chris enojado y herido fue rápidamente a la oficina de Irons, con Rebecca, Jill y Brad por sus espaldas tratando de detenerlo, al llegar abajo llego Barry con varios moretones y rasguños , entro por la gran puerta de la comisaria como un héroe con su revolver en mano, luego de unos cuantos llantos al reencontrarse fueron rápidamente donde el Jefe a explicarle lo sucedido, el no creyó nada de lo que decían, luego de unos cuantos gritos, Irons insulto a Rebecca tras esta decirle algo, Chris se abalanzo encima de este para golpearlo, Barry y Brad lograron alejarlo, Barry se quedo solo con Irons por mucho tiempo en su oficina, afuera Chris estaba insultando a Brad por dejarlos a todos ahí, Jill comenzó a gritarle a Chris, Rebecca se fue con Brad, Redfield y Valentine se fueron por diferentes caminos, durante todo ese escandalo todos los funcionarios de la comisaria los miraban indiferentes sin entender la situación, después de días sin hablarse se enteraron de que Umbrella los quería muertos ya, porque soltarían la verdad, habían afiches con sus caras por toda la ciudad, invadieron sus casas y se llevaron todos sus documentos… prácticamente ya no existían como personas normales, no tenían pasaporte, ni identificación…absolutamente nada, ahora Rebecca no tenia estudios, Chris nunca fue a la Fuerza Aérea, Barry nunca fue al ejercito, sabían que tenia una esposa y dos hijas, Brad era solo un joven con trastornos psicológicos y Jill era una ladrona suelta…

Llevaban tres meses actuando clandestinamente por distintos estados y ahora países, tantos destinos, Rebecca se preguntaba todas las noches cual seria el último, ¿cual seria el ultimo destino? ¿La muerte? Ella solo meneo la cabeza tratando de no pensarlo…

Eso solo estaba en las manos de Dios…

OCEANO ATLANTICO

A BORDO DEL _QUEEN SCARLET_

01:33 AM

Estaba sentada en la barra con un trago en la mano, a su alrededor, el fuerte aroma a licor le recordaba a las noches de Raccoon City, los bares, el Jazz, el tabaco, era como que todo lo que veía se le asemejaba a esa ciudad, debía estar volviéndose loca o al menos así lo sentía la castaña, tan afectada estaba que tenia pesadillas todas las malditas noches, mejor era no dormir…

En sus pesadillas siempre la mataba al final, no era Nemesis…eso era lo mas raro, había estados teniendo esta clase de sueños durante tres meses, donde esa porquería a la que Umbrella llamaba Tyrant le atravesaba el estomago de una forma tan rápida, tan increíble, tan horrorosa…y sentía que cada vez la pesadilla era peor, ¿acaso se estaba muriendo por dentro? Porque ya había estado llegando muy lejos pero ningún día estaba tranquila siempre lo tenia todo en la mente, mientras la gente disfrutaba de un lindo viaje en crucero ,ella se imaginaba las posibilidades de que hubiera un enorme monstruo en el mar y atacara el barco, bueno en fin y al cabo se dirigían a una ciudad llamada Génova que estaba en Italia y al parecer Chris y su hermana estaban bien, hace poco Barry se había contactado con ella para avisarle, al menos eso la dejaba mas tranquila…

Un mes antes habían hecho una "pequeña parada" en Paris, se suponía que se reencontraría con Chris y los demás en una especia de escondite en algún lugar de la gran ciudad… pero solo se encontraron con una habitación completamente vacía…un par de muebles y un cuchillo muy familiar en el piso, Barry les conto lo que había sucedido con Claire en la isla y que Chris había ido tras ella, el mayor les aconsejo a Jill y Carlos que siguieran en el maldito crucero para desviar un poco la atención de Umbrella sobre ellos , y que por favor mantuvieran un perfil bajo…

-Jill, ¿quieres venir afuera un rato?- el acento hispano de Carlos era como escuchar una música suave, tal vez era verdad lo que decía…que volvía locas a todas las chicas…casi como la sonrisa de Chris, la chica sonrió por un segundo por esto ultimo y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, caminaron hacia el gran balcón, había bastante gente allí, familias y grupos de amigos aparte de unos tipos que la devoraban con la mirada, pero a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo se quedo apoyada en el balcón junto a Carlos, la joven estaba como una estatua mirando a un punto fijo con su mar de pensamientos.

-¿Jill ,que ocurre? Estas así todos los días-dijo inclinándose hacia ella, ella no hizo mas que mirar al frente

-¿de que hablas? estoy igual que siempre-dijo con un tono de voz calmado y apagado.

-mira se muy bien que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero algo me dice que no eres asi, Jill,tu puedes confiar en mi y contarme que sucede-

-¿Qué sucede? Sucede que me estoy volviendo loca, mierda!, no se que hacer…-Carlos pensó que era mejor detenerla o le daría un ataque de histeria, la gente la miraba con curiosidad.

-hey, _ojitos_ no te pongas así, tranquila-dijo el joven tomándola de los hombros para que esta se calmase.

-ayúdame-susurro Jill con sus ojos con lagrimas , el joven de ojos miel la sostuvo en un abrazo mientras le decía que todo estaría bien.

GENOVA, ITALIA

02:45 AM

-Barry, yo… saldré un rato-dijo la joven abrochando los cordones de sus zapatillas, Barry la miro con los ojos como platos.

-a donde?-fue lo único que dijo, ella escucho sin mirarlo.

-a tomar aire-dijo la joven castaña quien ahora se arreglaba las cejas frente a un espejo.

-tenemos un balcón-dijo el hombre mayor apuntando a la zona con un ventanal grande.

-Escucha quiero despejar la mente y aquí dentro no puedo, estaré bien-dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa, el hombre la entendía no podía tenerla encerrada ahí como a _Rapunzel_ , era joven tenia que divertirse tanto como el lo hacia a su edad, tener amigos, salir con chicos e ir a fiestas o al menos ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero en la situación en la que estaban lo único que quería era protegerla como a una hija mas, le había tomado tanto cariño, ella estaba lejos de sus padres, sabia que cuando entro a los S.T.A.R.S. le había dejado de hablar a su madre y se había mudado a un estado que estaba en la otra punta de donde ella venia, estaba sola, tan joven e indefensa y se le partiría el alma de solo saber si le ocurriera algo malo…pero tampoco le iba a prohibir la libertad.

-ten mucho cuidado y no le hables a nadie-ella se rio para sus adentros por lo que le acababa de decir su compañero, le recordaba a su padre, _**no le hables a extraños¨**_ lo imagino justo con su voz…lo extrañaba.

-si, Barry-la joven se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por la ronca voz del pelirrojo.

-vuelve temprano…-

-son las dos de la mañana…tranquilo no me demorare mas de una hora-dijo Rebecca sonriendo apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

Luego de eso comenzó a bajar las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos hasta por fin llegar fuera, las calles estaban bastante solitarias, la joven llevaba unos jeans algo cortos, unas zapatillas _Vans_ blancas, arriba vestía un top amarillo apretado, acompañado de una chaqueta bomber de colores.

Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, mientras su zapatos producían un eco resonante, que le causaba temor, temor de que alguien estuviera a sus espaldas…siguiéndola, por mas que tratara de quitarse el miedo de la mente era imposible, sus pasos cada vez se volvían mas rápidos, la pesadilla nunca terminaba, todas las noches pensaba en el…Billy, ¿Qué habría pasado con el durante esos meses? ¿lo habrían atrapado? ¿seguiría vivo?, a la chica solo le hubiese gustado verlo una vez mas, con lo poco que lo conocía, se sentía responsable de el, como si tuviera que cuidarlo, pero solo era un sentimiento extraño cuando pensaba en el,- _si solo pudiera encontrarme con el justo ahora-_ dijo la joven para sus adentros, ella sabia que no pasaría, aunque quien sabe…

Rebecca se apoyo en la baranda que cercaba el rio de Genova, habían unos cuantos botes, mas allá podía ver una pareja sentada en un banquito, ella los vio por un rato hasta que una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, ella solo bajo su cabeza…Estaba mal, todos lo estaban, ¿porque todo esto era así? Mas problemas se acumulaban, pero tenían que mantenerse fuertes.

Ya eran las 03:15 y era mejor que volviera, o sino Barry le daría un buen sermón y no quería eso…no a esas horas de la noche, mientras subía la colina tarareaba _In Bloom_ de _Nirvana_ la única canción que le agradaba de la banda, ni siquiera se sabia la letra, con sus manos hacia como si fuera la batería en sus piernas, caminaba apurada, tratando de ocultar sus nervios. Cuando por fin dio vuelta a la esquina la canción fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco mientras se le helaba la sangre, sus nervios subían al cien porciento, ¿quien demonios era esa gente? Iban a atacar a Barry, Rebecca comenzó a caminar lentamente por detrás de los autos, desde ahí podía ver a una mujer rubia de cabello corto junto a un hombre alto moreno, estaban bajando cosas de su camioneta, tenia que decirle a Barry, ¿pero como llegaría hasta ahí sin que la vieran y a tiempo?, era imposible, luego de una breve batalla en su mente se decidió en ir y atacar, tenia su pistola en el bolsillo trasero, la idea era acercarse, apuntar y preguntar quien demonios eran, pero ¿y si eran solo civiles?, se asustarían, pero también podían se soldados de Umbrella que los querían asesinar _–tranquila Becs, estas armada, ¿Qué podría pasar_?-se decía a ella misma en voz baja. Cuando se voltearon se dirigió con paso firme hacia ellos.

–Manos arriba- Dijo la joven en seco al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su arma y apuntaba

-Hey hey, tranquila chica…-dijo la mujer rubia quien trataba de relajar la situación y a la vez ponía sus manos arriba, a su lado el hombre moreno apuntaba a Rebecca mientras trataba de ponerse por delante de su aparente compañera.

-Te mueves un paso mas y te vuelo la cabeza-La adolecente soltó en seco, nunca había dicho algo tan…frio… -¿ _en que tipo de monstruo me estoy convirtiendo_?-pensó la joven debatiendo consigo misma, ¿acaso seria capaz de matar a un humano a sangre fría?, no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso.

-créeme que a mi tampoco me molestaría deshacerme de tu carita si intentas algo, niñita-dijo el hombre con un tono aun mas defensivo, la mujer a su lado solo miraba hacia todos lugares como si buscara algo.

-¿como me llamaste?-Demonios, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-una mocosa como tu no debería andar por ahí con una de estas-dijo el hombre con tono de burla, refiriéndose al arma empuñada por la joven.

-cállate!-grito la chica.-¿quien demonios son?-pregunto con un tono moderado pero nervioso.

-¡¿quien mierda eres tu?!-exclamo el moreno casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?-dijo una voz masculina que provenía de algún lugar al que Rebecca no pudo divisar al instante, era una voz fuerte con acento…¿tal ves británico? Se le hacia familiar…

-TRAPP- dijo la rubia mirando hacia arriba sonriendo, con que era Trapp… David Trapp, el capitán del equipo Exeter de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine, Rebecca lo había conocido antes del brote de Raccoon justo después de el incidente de la mansión, se habían reunido con el ya que el también estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación de sospecha con el departamento de policía al que pertenecía, el presto su ayuda a Barry, al parecer se conocían de la juventud… y ahí estaban en el balcón mirando la extraña situación.

-Señorita Chambers, a las personas a las que le apunta son mis compañeros de equipo, John Andrews y Karen Driver- dijo el hombre con su acento…pensándolo bien se oía bastante… "bien" lindo acento si si….. (XD)

-Umm lo siento…-dijo la joven bajando su arma y su rostro avergonzada.

-¿con que tu eres la famosa joven doctora?-dijo la rubia acomodándose un mechón, Rebecca solo la miro con una media sonrisa aun un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido.

-siento mucho este mal entendido jovencita… mucho gusto-Dijo John al mismo que le extendía la mano a la joven.

-si…esto…yo también lo siento mucho-Dijo la castaña mientras recibía su saludo.

-vengan todos arriba, ¿quieren café?- se escuchaba la voz de Barry mientras caminaba de vuelta al comedor, con David a su espalda, luego de un rato estaban todos arriba conociéndose mejor y hablando de el "gran tema" con Umbrella, Rebecca solo estuvo una o dos horas junto a ellos…luego de eso quedo rendida en sus sueños… _**ojala mañana sea un día mejor.**_

 _La forma con la que se miraban…era como si…nunca habría un final para ellos…estaban juntos y nadie podía separarlos…el le sonreía de una manera tan tierna, sus facciones eran tan bellas, sus ojos color turquesa la miraban como si la amara sin parar hasta el fin de los tiempos…ella quería tocarlo pero se le hacia imposible…tan imposible que llegaba a ser doloroso…solo quería sentirlo…aunque fuera por un corto segundo_ _ **…-¿que esta pasando?, ¿por que…no puedo…tocarte?-**_ _la joven se movía bruscamente pero no había resultado_ _ **-¿me estas escuchando?-**_ _el joven solo la miraba tan pacíficamente como si todo estuviese bien_ _ **\- ¿eres real?-**_ _pregunto esta vez la chica perdiendo sus esperanzas…_

 _ **-¿que importa si soy real o no? Soy el mismo ¿verdad?-**_ _decía sonriendo mientras unos cabellos pelirrojos revoloteaban por su frente._

 _ **-pero…no puedo acercarme a ti-**_ _Dijo la joven agachando la cabeza lentamente._

 _ **-¿es…esto…lo que quieres…Claire?-**_ _decía el chico pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mejilla de su amiga._

 _ **-si…pero yo quiero estar contigo…para siempre-**_ _sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas al decir esto ultimo, de verdad quería estar con el toda su vida, ¿porque sentía que se lo habían arrebatado de tan fuerte manera?_ _ **-Steve…llévame contigo… a donde sea-**_ _El joven sonrió y le extendió su mano , ¿era por fin el momento? ¿Para estar juntos por siempre?_

 _ **-Claire…yo…-**_ _el cerro sus ojos y callo…ahí estaba una vez mas…sola._

DICIEMBRE 30 1998

08:07 AM

HOTEL SAN JOSE

SANTIAGO, CHILE

-CLAIRE! Hermana, despierta-

-ah?-La oscuridad se había ido, ahora veía a su hermano frente a ella, y otra vez mas estaba en este maldito mundo…

-Claire…¿por que lloras?, _conejito,_ solo fue una pesadilla-Dijo el joven tocándole la mejilla a su hermana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda sigo aquí? ¿Por qué me siento así?-No podía parar de llorar, lo único que sentía era dolor, ¿cuando acabaría?.

-ah…Claire tranquilízate, por favor-Decía mientras la agarraba de los hombros, ella solo seguía maldiciendo su vida entre llantos.

-pero…¿Por qué todo esto esta pasando? Yo no puedo…no quiero vivir así…¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejo?- decía la chica con un tono quebrado, su vida había cambiado tanto este ultimo tiempo, ella había cambiado, era otra persona…su vida hace unos meses era la de una chica universitaria viviendo su juventud al máximo, de las fiestas, las drogas, el alcohol, la fraternidad, los amigos, el sexo, los falsos amores…a estar escapando de el mundo como una clandestina criminal…si a eso no se le podía llamar cambio repentinamente brusco…no se cual seria otra manera de llamarle.

- _conejito_ , tu sabes que vamos a salir adelante todos juntos, y yo te cuidare con toda mi vida…por favor no llores mas, el no te dejo, Claire, el nunca habría dejado a alguien como tu, Ellos le arrebataron la vida y nosotros vamos a luchar para hacerle justicia-Al decir esto la acogió en un tierno abrazo…si…iban a salir adelante…todos.

Como fuera…

 _ **(umm ok…nose porque me lo imagino de una manera pero al escribirlo sale de otra…espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo…se que no va a ser fácil tomarle el hilo a la historia pero espero me sigan leyendo en el próximo cap. XD si me leyeran… dejen review yo que se uwu, respecto a la historia…los personajes se van a encontrar todos, pero no tan rápido… el fic toma lugar después de todos los juegos clásicos por decirlo de alguna manera (RE 0,1,2,3,CV), Por eso están todos separados por tantos lugares, pero ya se les vera juntitos…gracias por leer)**_


End file.
